Forum:2013 Pacific hurricane season
Future start Starting this early.--Isaac829 02:17, September 16, 2012 (UTC) My predictions = 19 21 named storms, 12 13 hurricanes, 6 major hurricanes. AndrewTalk To Me 02:57, September 16, 2012 (UTC) list would prob get up to lorena being a winter storm in hawaii :D 20:24, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :13-10-8. Outlook looking better and better. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 22:04, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :Season starting in a couple days :D --Isaac829 20:15, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :10 days till season starts.Isaac829 05:28, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Still thinking 14-18 storms, 6-9 hurricanes, 3-5 majors, and 100 to 120% of median ACE values. Pretty average season overall. 'Ryan1000' 16:13, May 5, 2013 (UTC) October Yawn...well, here's EPac's last month to get a major (unless we pull a 2011 and get a Kenneth-like storm in November). 'Ryan1000' 01:40, October 1, 2013 (UTC) : Oh, and ACEwise, we're 50% of where we otherwise should be. Well, Atlantic is doing worse, 70% below average. 'Ryan1000' 23:48, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ::According to the NHC's September summary for this year's EPAC season, we are now the first hurricane season since 2003 to make it to October without a major hurricane. Wow. AndrewTalk To Me 11:42, October 2, 2013 (UTC) 14E.NARDA AOI:South of Mexico Another one...10% for 2 days and 20% for 5. I doubt it'll develop, due to limited favorable conditions ahead of it. And even if it does, I hope we get a major out of this, and not another fail. 'Ryan1000' 17:16, October 2, 2013 (UTC) : I seriously doubt we will see anything come out of this AOI, but if it ever does develop, then it will be yet another fail. It's not going to become a major, that's for sure.[[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] [[Message Wall:Steven09876 #top|''T]] | 23:00, October 2, 2013 (UTC) : If it develop because it might it will be another td or mid grade ts.I am sorry Ryan but models are not showing a favorable enviroment in the Epac for the next 10 to 11 days.I doubt we get a major now the Epac door is cloosing.We might get a Kenneth but with 2013 style I doubt it.Allanjeffs 19:55, October 4, 2013 (UTC) : It's up to 20% (in the next 48 hours). This has been lingering over the past few days without much development, and I don't think we will see Narda from this. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 17:40, October 5, 2013 (UTC) 93E.INVEST This AOI has been invested. For the next five days, it now has a 40% chance of becoming tropical. It also looks much better organized. AndrewTalk To Me 11:23, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Another fail that will probably only reach ts status and then weaken.Allanjeffs 15:04, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Up to 60% here comes Narda.Allanjeffs 18:22, October 6, 2013 (UTC) invest_RENUMBER_ep932013_ep142013.renAllanjeffs 19:39, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬(ஜ۩۞۩ஜ)▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ＳＨＵＴ　ＵＰ　ＡＮＤ　ＥＮＪＯＹ　ＴＨＥ　NADACANE！ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬(ஜ۩۞۩ஜ)▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬﻿ Lol, jk. I'm sure this will be a C2 Kenneth. Anyway, the last storm will be Octave or Priscilla. Grape jelly and sour cream on spicy tortillas are the best. 20:41, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Now td 14EAllanjeffs 20:41, October 6, 2013 (UTC) THIS IS NADA!!! (plays Sparta remix) Grape jelly and sour cream on spicy tortillas are the best. 20:43, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Depression Fourteen-E Woot! Expected to be a TS only?!!? Well, a Kenneth-y style path is projected tho :o Grape jelly and sour cream on spicy tortillas are the best. 20:43, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Eh, forecast to be another weaking TS. Here comes Narda..or should I say, Nada. Ryan1000 20:47, October 6, 2013 (UTC) (edit conflict) Geez Liz, is all that format text really necessary? Anyway, this storm is officially TD 14-E per NHC. 30 kts/1007 mbar per the debut advisory. The forecast peak is higher than I expected, at 60 kts. I doubt we'll see our first Western Hemisphere major from future Narda, but the EPAC season's eighth hurricane might not be so out of the question after all. Then again, this is 2013... --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 20:48, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :: Lol, I was just feeling full of beans today! Talking about beans, I can find many words that rhyme with bean! Lean, mean, bean, spleen, unclean. Anyway, I'm pretty sure the NadaNadaNadaCane will attain at least a C1. I think this will be a 2013 surprise (Nadacane will think this is 2011 btw) and bounce as a MASSIVE, I mean MASSIVE C3. JMO though! Grape jelly and sour cream on spicy tortillas are the best. 20:51, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :: Our eight hurricane of the season will form from this,but don`t expèct nothing more than a cat 1 or 2 at most.Allanjeffs 21:14, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :::The NHC take this depression to 60 knots (70 mph). For all you know, the depression could easily blow up, but becoming a hurricane should be decent enough. AndrewTalk To Me 21:18, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::It's a depression already?! Looks like this has a shot at hurricane status, and i really hope this becomes a hurricane. I'm tired of seeing failure storms. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 01:08, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Storm Narda Should reach hurricane strength, continuing the trend of C1 spam.--Isaac829 02:38, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Don`t understand you Steven?Manuel was a cat 1 Narda should be a cat 1 too.Allanjeffs 04:03, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :Isaac, considering the fact that we have only had 9 hurricanes between both the EPAC and Atlantic so far this year, and it was a month-long barrage of weak TSs between Henriette and Manuel, you should be more grateful than that. Anyway, Narda is up to 40 kts/1003 mbar and is expected to peak at 70 kts. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 10:46, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :::NADACANE IS GONNA BE 85MPH WOOOOO Nadaberto, much? Let the hurricane shipping begin... Narda nada whatever you call it (lol) is the humberto of the pacific. NardaXHumberto lol. Isn't it weird that pinapples never wear bikinis? NOT REALLY! 20:03, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::Narda is at 55 kts/998 mbar right now. Forecast to peak at 75 kts, as Liz stated above. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 20:09, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::Dry air is entering Narda this might cause some implications.Allanjeffs 20:30, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Eerie Comparison Okay, I know this section is slightly off-topic, but it relates to Eastern Pacific activity. Anyway, assuming 92E becomes a tropical storm and Mexico, I would just like to point out the following comparisons between 2007 and 2013 so far: *Both seasons had its first two storms form in May (and what is even creepier is that it is the same two names!) *Both seasons started off with a "Tropical Storm Alvin". *In both seasons, the storm named Alvin stayed out to sea. *In both seasons, the storm named Alvin reached a peak of 1003 mbar (however, the 2007 "Alvin" had peak winds of 40 mph, whereas the 2013 "Alvin" had peak winds of 50 mph). *In both seasons, the storm named Barbara formed in the last week of May. *In both seasons, the storm named Barbara made a landfall in Mexico. *Both seasons' third storm was a "Hurricane Cosme". If anyone has additional comparisons, or any comments and/or questions about the comparisons or even this section in general, please feel free to leave them below. AndrewTalk To Me 21:49, May 27, 2013 (UTC) : If only the Atlantic was in the same boat lol. We haven't even had Andrea yet there, but it's possible, according to GFS at ~284 hours, we could see Andrea pull a Barry '07. Ryan1000 00:26, May 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Barbara was a hurricane ................ YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 04:49, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::I believe this comparison was made prior to Barbara even being named, so yeah. - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 06:55, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::No, I last updated my list when Barbara was a tropical storm. AndrewTalk To Me 17:59, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Retirements at a glance Now is the time to do this: *All - 0% - None of them are worth retiring. Isaac829 20:12, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ERMAHGERD!! My predictions. * Alvin? #No. WHAT A REAL CHIPMUNK lol * Barbara? #No. * Cosme #No. * Dalila? Hey there Dalila, hows it like near Mexico? A rather weak Category 1 not doing anything but spin fish? #NO. * Erick? #No. More to come... * flossie? Nah man * gill? Lazy fishy * HENRIETTE? Nah didn't do anything to Honolulu * pewa? Lol, no * uhnala? Uh, nala no. * Ivo? NAH MAN YOU FISH om nom nom * Juliette? TBA- you'd better please Romeo. Rara Hooves 20:28, July 4, 2013 (UTC) : I would personally still wait a little bit on this, unless Barbara turns out to be something big for Mexico. 'Ryan1000' 01:05, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Now that we have a reasonable number of storms, I will post my predictions: #Alvin - 0% - Try again, Mr. Seville! #Barbara - 1% - Being the easternmost landfalling hurricane and causing four fatalities as well as $1 million (2013 USD) in damage is not enough, especially by Mexico's standards. #Cosme - 0.1% - Three fatalities will not convince Mexico to retire this name. #Dalila - 0.05% - The fact Dalila did not kill anyone hurts its chances. #Erick - 0.2% - 0.1% for the one fatality reported, the other 0.1% is to show my respect towards Erick for finally becoming a hurricane. #Flossie - 1% - Hawaii got a huge scare from the system, but it was not that bad at all in the end. #Gil - 0% - It did nothing special. #Henriette - 0% - Henriette may have broken our Category 1 streak, but it is staying. #Pewa - 0% - Similar to Unala, Tropical Depression Three-C, and Henriette, Pewa was a very interesting storm meteorologically, but impactwise, it should be long forgotten. #Unala - 0% - Unala was quite an interesting storm meteorologically. However, it became Pewa's lunch before doing anything. #Ivo - 0.01% - If previous serious storms to affect the Southwestern U.S. (Ignacio and Nora '97, Kathleen '76, Joanne '72, etc.) were not retired, Ivo should not. #Juliette - 0.01% - The lack of major impact from Juliette essentially means its staying. #Kiko - 0% - Despite how close it came to hurricane intensity, Kiko was a fail. #Lorena - 0.01% - See Juliette's section. #Manuel - 60% - This turned out to be quite the disaster in the end, coming back from the dead full force as a hurricane. Eighty-three fatalities and all that flash flooding makes it a likely retiree. If this storm hit the U.S., we would be looking at a storm with a 75 to 80 percent chance of retirement. AndrewTalk To Me 17:20, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Here's my predictions! * Alvin - 0% - Hell no. * Barbara - 1% - 4 deaths and $1 million in damage ain't gonna do it. * Cosme - 0.5% - 3 deaths are not enough. * Dalila - 0% - Nope. * Erick - 0.6% - 0.5% for affecting Mexico, the other 0.1% is for Erick finally becoming a hurricane. * Flossie - 2% - Affected Hawaii, but it wasn't that bad. * Gil - 0% - Fishie. * Henriette - 0% - No. * Pewa - 0% - Didn't affect land. * Unala - 0% - Didn't do nothin'. Maybe cause Pewa ate this storm up for dinner. lol * Ivo - 0.5% - Not much impact, but it did bring a little moisture to my house as a remnant low. * Juliette - 0.1% - Romeo is mad at this failure. It just brought rain to Baja and nothing more. * Kiko - 0% - No land impacts. * Lorena - 0% - Another failure. * Manuel - 60% - Caused lots and lots of flooding in Mexico and a bunch of deaths, and I want it to be retired. But since Mexico rarely retires names, there is an outside shot that it will stay. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] [[Message Wall:Steven09876 #top|''T]] | 19:03, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- STO12's Predictions: *ALVIN: 0% No impact whatsoever, no retirement here. *BARBARA: 20% Not enough impact to Mexico to cause a retirement. *COSME: 5% Far from land impact, no retirement for Cosme. *DALILA: 5% A weak hurricane, but off the coast of any land mass, no retirement. *ERICK: 15% Caused some impact to the Mexican coast, but not enough of an impact to create a retirement. *FLOSSIE: 10% Caused rare but minimal impact to Hawaii. Flossie isn't really retirement worthy. *GIL: 0% Just another addition to our streak of cat 1's, far from land too. *HENRIETTE: 0% Was certainly impressive to see it do what it did. But no retirement is to be arranged. Hopefully Henriette will impress us just as much in 2019. *PEWA: 0% A rare hurricane, but no retirement expected. *UNALA: 0% A rare weak storm that caused no impact to land. *IVO: 5% A weak tropical storm with a lot of moisture. No large impact. [[User:STO12|'ST✪12']] 02:05, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ryan Grand Speaks: East Pacific: *Alvin - 0% - Sorry, which one was Alvin again? *Barbara - 4% - Deserves some respect for it's impacts in Mexico, but they hardly ever retire names... *Cosme - 1% - Caused indirect impacts due to it's massive size, but enough to retire? Nah. *Dalila - 1% - See Cosme. *Erick - 2% - 1% for the death, 1% for finally becoming a hurricane. *Flossie - 10% - Some impacts on Hawaii, but nothing too severe. *Gil - 0% - Turned out to be a fish. *Henriette - 0% - Became a cat. 2, but no impacts on land. *Ivo - 1% - No impacts on land while tropical, but the remnants did cause some impact in Arizona. *Juliette - 3% - Some impact to Baja, but not enough to retire. *Kiko - 0% - Impressed us with that little stint of intensification, but you know the drill. No impacts, no retirement. *Lorena - 1% - Flooded southern Baja a little, but definitely not enough to retire. *Manuel - 65% - Quite the flooding in Acapulco, even more in Sinaloa. Possibly 80-120 deaths, I think this could easily be retired...but Mexico has still been pretty poor on nominating, historically. Central Pacific: *Pewa - 0% - Persisted longer than I thought, but nontheless, it stayed at sea. *Unala - 0% - Pewa ate her up. Those are my calls. Ryan1000 16:14, July 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm just gonna give every single storm 42%, because we have absolutely zero idea what the WMO will do in the EPAC. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 20:28, July 28, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah, some EPac retirements are completely random (Knut of 1987 taking the cake), but I hope the WMO is more serious with storms from now on. I could see Flossie getting retired if it is severe enough for Hawaii. Ryan1000 00:15, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm not so sure if Flossie will make landfall anymore because the NHC predicted for her to make landfall on a previous prediction, then she was predicted to veer north on the next prediction (but will still make landfall), and on the latest advisory image it looks like it will brush the state instead of making landfall. Jeffrey was here What's your iOS operating system? 06:43, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Alvin: 0% fish ::Barbara:2% death nor damage was enough ::Cosme:0% not effects in any place aside from waves ::Dalila: 0% She was one of the smallest tc in the Epac and his bro Cosme was one of the biggest aside from that nothing at all. ::Erick 0% nop another fish ::Flossie:5% damage in Hawaii was from minimal to non existant.not even a landfall occur ::Gil 0% fa-fa-fai-fai-fail,fail fail ::Henriette:0% No my dear you are staying with the other 7 names that have been use,better luck next time. ::Ivo 0% and one of the worst and scariest name of the list was an EPIC FAIL. ::Juliette. 1% for the person dead but I should give her a 0% another fail ::Kiko 0% It challenge the NHC in intensity but nothing more.He is staying ::Lorena 1% And the failings in this basin continues ::Manuel.55% I would put it at 80% but knowing Mexico he might very well stay after what happen with Karl and Alex was unexcusable.If this stay I would be sad but no surprise nor shock.The rain it left over Guerrero are discribe as the worst ever record in the area.He needs to be gone,Its a toss up right now because of Mexico lack of retirements. ::CPAC ::Pewa 0% ::Unala 0% ::Allanjeffs 13:38, August 1, 2013 (UTC) # Barbara 3% aint gonna happen # Erick 1% Should go, but no # Flossie 20% Actually, it has a better chance than some of you think. Hawaii requested Daniel 06 and Kenneth 05 after r all. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 22:36, August 18, 2013 (UTC) And they were still not retire,if Agatha that kill hundreds didn`t go there is no excuse for Flossie to leave.Allanjeffs 16:33, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Actually, Allan, that is not exactly true. The EPAC is the basin the WMO randomly retires names from. Alma was retired, but not Agatha. They retired Ismael, but not Norbert or Jimena. They retired Kenna, but not Liza, Madeline, or Lane. They retired Pauline, but not Tara. AndrewTalk To Me 18:07, August 19, 2013 (UTC) : Some retirements from the WMO seem random for EPac, but Flossie's chances of retirement are still slim. Just because some random names like Fefa of 1991 were retired doesn't mean Flossie will be. I have doubts it will happen, but it's not impossible. 'Ryan1000' 21:08, August 19, 2013 (UTC) : Alma was retire because it caused heavy damage in Nicaragua,Costa Rica and my country (Honduras) damage was considerable in two of the three.Ismael,Kenna and Pauline all have make a lot of damage,and the ones you mention shouls have been retire too.I will add Rick the same year as pauline many in Mexico suffer more than him than with Pauline and still was not retire.I believed Fefa was retired because it means something in Hawaiian or other language that means something for them,like what happen with Israel and Adolph.Allanjeffs 12:43, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ::: Fefa could've been retired for being a threatening storm for Hawaii, like Hawaii nominated Daniel '06 and Kenneth '05, but unlike Fefa, they were turned down retirement. Alma caused some damage in parts of Central America, but the damage Alma caused was clearly much less than Agatha of 2010 and even Aletta of 1982 (which didn't make landfall) but neither of them were retired while Alma was. Some of them should've been retired, I disagree that Rick was that bad for Mexico although it was immensely powerful, but storms like Tara 1961, and Kathleen/Liza/Madeline of 1976 should've been retired, but they weren't. Tico of 1983 and/or Lidia and Norma of 1981 were also snubs to an extent. 'Ryan1000' 21:52, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ::: Agatha was not retire because it was not nominate by Guatemala,Alma was retire because Honduras and Nicaragua are more loosely in retirement as they do so more than Guatemala.So they may have ask for the name.Paul should have retired too but I understand it wasn`t because it was only a td when affecting El Salvador.I am not sure if a td that kill thousands or hundreds can be retire after affecting a country can be retire later when they become a ts and don`t affect another landmass.Allanjeffs 01:15, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ::: Post-season changes Alvin has a TCR, and upped to 60 mph.--Isaac829 03:20, August 8, 2013 (UTC) : 2nd southernmost TC on record for EPac, behind 1983's Adolph. 'Ryan1000' 12:30, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ::: Barbara's is out, not much is new. 'Ryan1000' 06:10, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::It was reassessed to be slightly stronger than operationally estimated, though. 70 kts/983 mbar is the new peak intensity, versus the 65 kt/990 mbar operational peak. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 17:54, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::(Erick) was a remanent low six hours earlier and it its pressure was dropped from 984 to 983.Allanjeffs 21:12, August 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::Nothing's too special about Erick. It did kill two, however. AndrewTalk To Me 21:47, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::Cosme is out. Its pressure was lowered slightly from 981 mbar to 980 mbar, it became post-tropical while still at tropical storm strength, and it held on to hurricane status for 6 hours longer than operationally estimated in the ATCF file. Not much else has changed. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 18:57, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Replacement names Okay, I know this may be a little premature for me to start now, especially for an EPAC season, but Manuel has killed 83 people, more than Alma or Kenna ever did. I also understand Manuel primarily affected Mexico, was has a bad track record of retirement. However, neither of those excuses will stop me from starting to making this section. Here are my top 10 replacements for Manuel: #'Mario''' (on the PAGASA naming lists) #Maurice #Mort (was used in 1997 in the WPAC) #Martin (was used in 1997 in the SPAC) #Miguel (Spanish version of Michael, which is on the Atlantic List IV) #Maximino #Mateo #Modesto #Melchor #Macario Also, here are my top three picks for Flossie, if by some odd chance, Hawaii requests it for retirement: #'Faith' (used in 1947 and 1998 in the WPAC + 1966 in the Atlantic) #Flo (was the name of a monster typhoon in the WPAC in 1990) #Fauna If anyone else wants to suggest replacement names for Manuel, Flossie, or any of the other EPAC names this season, please feel free to do so. AndrewTalk To Me 01:52, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :Keep in mind that Mexico's most recent fatality snub, Alex '10, killed as many as 73 people, and Manuel has beaten that number. I think that the reason Manuel may get away with it is less because it's Mexico and more because it's EPAC, home to the Aletta '82, Tico '83 and Agatha '10 snubs. I think Mark would be a good name for a hurricane, but maybe not as a replacement for Manuel due to EPAC's focus on Spanish names, so I'll agree with Andrew's choice of Mario, with Mateo being a close second. Francesca could also be a good replacement for Flossie, but then again, it could be deemed too similar to Frances, which was retired from the Atlantic lists after the 2004 season. Faith, as also pointed out by Andrew above, may be better. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 02:52, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :The Epac that should use only spanish names should change Manuel to the following :Mario :Marco :Marcos :Manny (nickname for Manuel)but it they can change Rita with Rina then this one is possible :Martin :Mauricio :Miguel have a good chance imo :Milton :Mateo which should have been the retirement for Mitch. :Allanjeffs 06:24, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Dylan, Francesca was previously used in the EPAC in 1966, 1970, and 1974, but I agree it is a little similar to Frances and therefore not get used. Allan, Marco is already on Atlantic List VI (remember this puny guy?). Marcos could be used, considering Marie, on Pacific List VI, and Maria, on Atlantic List III, are both on the Atlantic/Pacific naming lists right now. AndrewTalk To Me 11:33, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Uh, uh, uh, here they are! *'Malik ' *'Mancel ' *'Maron ' *'Marques ' *'Martel ' *'Marvin ' *'Michael ' *'Mikal ' *'Montel ' *'Montell ' *'Montez' *Mason *Miguel *Miguelito *Mario I got these M names from Name Yo Baby. Like any of them? And here are the name replacements for Flossie, should Hawaii kick her out! Fajah Fawn Francelle And now from NameYoBaby! Anyway, sorry for the tables being extremely long, but in my opinion, the replacement name does not need to be within the same language (Portugese and English = Manuel and Flossie.) Like for example, Ivan (Russian) -> Igor (Russian) -> Ian (English), Hugo (English) -> Humberto (Italian), Rita (English) -> Rina (Hindu), Iris (English) -> Ingrid (Swedish). HAHA, the fun has been doubled! 19:32, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Yes, replacement names do not need to be in the same origin as their predesscor (e.g. Luis - Lorenzo). Anything not related to Michael/Matthew/Mitch/Marco/Marty/Max would be fine for Manuel, and anything not related to Fefa/Felicia/Fernanda/Fran/Frances/Flora/Florence/Fiona/Fifi would be fine for Flossie. I would prefer a Spanish name for Manuel, but the WMO has proven to chose almost anything for a retiree's replacement. AndrewTalk To Me 20:45, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Geez, these tables are sooo long. But anyway, here are my top 10 replacements: Manuel #Mateo #Mario #Marcos #Maurice #Miguel #Martin #Melchor #Modesto #Marcel #Matthias I don't think Flossie will be retired, but here are my top 5 replacements for Flossie: Flossie #Flora #Fatima #Fallon #Francine #Flavia [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 01:08, September 22, 2013 (UTC) : I'm not expecting Flossie to be retired, but if it is by some random chance, I'd replace it with Flora. And it's not premature to begin this now Andrew, Manuel has a pretty decent chance of retirement, and even if it's only one name, it's enough to discuss replacement names for it (like Isaac of last year in ATL). I'd pick Mateo for Manuel, knowing it's a Spanish name and a pretty popular one. And Dylan, don't forget Tara 1961 and Liza 1976 snubs on Mexico's behalf. :( Their retirement track record really is poor. Ryan1000 01:12, September 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree that Tara and Liza should have been retired, but I only mentioned names from the current naming rotation to stick on the safe side, since the only retired names are from 1982 (Iwa) onwards. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 03:55, September 24, 2013 (UTC)